Dear Gray and Lucy
by bluecrushsurfergirl
Summary: What I think all of us GraLu fans should/would say to Gray and Lucy. My personal letter to the two, though. Chapter 2 : Dear Gray.
1. Dear Lucy

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail. (GraLu… ya know what I'm gonna say!)

A/N : Hey minna! This is a story like…. Um… well.. this is a letter from me… or al of the GraLu fans? To Gray and Lucy! Enjoy minna!

* * *

**Dear Lucy,**

Come on! Stop denying it. I'm tired of this, Lucy! Is he not attractive to you? Is that raven hair not attractive?! I mean, he walks around, everywhere he goes, _half-naked_, _half_ the time. No, wait, scratch that, he's half-naked most of the time, and completely naked… sometimes. I mean, when he strips, do you not see the sexiness of him?! Huh!? You got a very sexy man (because he's a man! That's a man!) right there waiting for you, and you don't give a damn about it!? You are one sick, twisted, Mary-Sue! You should be grateful! Very,_ very_ grateful.

I mean, compare Gray to Natsu. Which is more sensible (Gray), more sexy (Gray), more dense (Natsu)? Huh?! Which would you choose!? Gray of course! (Come on, if you were Lucy, admit it, you'd choose Gray).

He's rough, we all know that, he's a bit immature (I'll bet Natsu rubbed off on him), he seriously needs to get ahold on his stripping fetish (oh, Gray-sama!), we _all_ know that, Lucy! We'd be denser than a brick wall to not notice that his (so not) disturbing habit of unconsciously stripping is… ahem… rather, extreme…

But back to the main topic, girl! We could sit here all day talking about his flaws, but everybody has their flaws, Luce (Yeah, I called her Luce, deal with it, Natsu). And you know just as well as I do, that his good qualities shine brighter than a stupid, giant, star! Who the hell do you hold when he can't stand anymore! No, not Natsu (Stay away from him, I'll rip your head off if you don't, just kidding, but still). Why, why, why the heck not!?

Don't give me that _'oh, but Juvia is there, she'll kill me if I take away her precious Gray-sama. Besides, I could never do that to a nakama.'_ Excuse. Also known as the Juvia excuse. Well I don't give a damn about that! Who cares if Juvia loves Gray (I mean, in real life, you should, but… Juvia's… Juvia.)!?

She'll get over Gray! She's got her Lyon-sama (I ship LyVia), and Gray _doesn't_ love her. And if you think he does just 'cause he's betting her with that Lyon Vastia-san, you're evem stupider than I thought! The whole bet thing started because of those 7 words… "Don't tell me you're afraid to lose?" He (Lyon) said, and Lyon and Gray have this rivalry, so of course Gray accepted that bet! So anyway, Juvia's just this love-struck girl! And you, _you_, Lucy, you are his best friend, you guys are in the same team, for heavens sake!

Don't you dare give me that stupid 'he's just my nakama' excuse either. Also known as the Nakama excuse.

Don't tell me you're in love with Natsu. I'll rip his head off if you do.

Don't tell me you're in love with someone else. I'll rip that someone else's head off. And if you don't tell me, same fate goes for you. Besides, we all know that it's a huge lie.

Don't tell me it's 'cause you are oh, so scared of having a first boyfriend. Live a little!

Don't tell me it's because people want you to be with Natsu. I'll shut them up with my spoon.

Don't tell me he isn't attractive. I'll kill you with my spoon, Lucy. I will.

So before that Juvia or some other random weirdo decides to steal him from you, get that stripper's attention! He may not love you yet, but win his heart for us!

-Zoey

* * *

A/N : There's the first chapter, the second is for Gray. GraLu forever folks! No matter what you tell me, I will _always_ ship GraLu. It's my OTP. And that doesn't mean I'll keep obsessing about it forever (that's what my friend told me, but I don't really care). I know what all you NaLu and GrUvia fans say, 'Gray is just a big brother for Lucy! Natsu is for Lucy! Juvia is for Gray!', but could you stop breaking my heart in two?

I mean, I get it, you ship what you like, but you can't make other people ship what _you_ like. We all have different opinions, can't everyone respect that? Every time I read a NaLu story (I half-support NaLu, just shut up), sometimes, I see those words, and my spirits are down for the rest of the day. Really, I once almost cried because of something like that. _Almost. _It doesn't take a lot to make me cry when it comes to media.

It's like, when Erza cries, I cry, when Lucy cries, I cry, heck, even when one of the guys cry, I cry. I'm not just some random GraLu writer, I'm not one of those people who just want's to bring the others down. I accept that others like other pairings, I ACCEPT if NaLu happens (though I wish it wouldn't), but obviously, some of you don't. Who knows what might happen? None of us do, Mashima-san does. So just stop. Please. Stop. Breaking. Me.

Review please. More reviews = faster chapter.

-Zoey


	2. Dear Gray

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did = GraLu.

A/N : Hey again minna! So as promised, the second chapter!

* * *

**Dear Gray,**

Listen here, you stupid ice stripper, y'all listen intensely and closely 'cause I'm only gonna say this once and only once. I'm gonna try to put this in a way you'll understand so listen up, ice _princess_.

Y'all got a beautiful, gorgeous, smart, amazing, powerful, damn hot blonde stellar mage right there. She ain't like most girls, now. She may look a bit flimsy (and maybe is sometimes), but she can kick some ass if she wants to (y'all remember when you broke into her house and got yourself a hard-earned Lucy Kick!). she's smart. She's dependable. She's funny (sometimes, most of the time she's a weirdo), she's kind, she's a genuinely caring person, and damn she's cute (admit it, Gray, she's cute. Gemini said so). And admit it, what girl can boast an 88 cm bust size and a sexy body?

Well, I guess a lot of girls can, but admit it, no girl can boast that as well as our little Lucy.

I'm not sure what the heck goes on in that head of yours. You know? 'cuz Lucy runs around in clothes that are… what do you call it? Revealing? Yeah, that's the word! I mean, I've seen you look interested (or maybe that's my imagination?). But you never tell her that. You are like, a professional pervert, with your random unconscious stripping and all (which I should mention, is sexy). I like to think that all of us underestimate your true potential, Gray. I do. I like to think that you're just covering up your real feelings for Lucy.

You don't get it do you? No? I expected as much. Let me say it slowly. You. Love. Lucy. Yup. It's that thick head and that (slightly) cold heart of yours!

No, no, no. No way in hell are you going to hook up with that Juvia (I swear, Gray, if you even think about that, start telling people to start digging up your grave and get some mops for your blood if you think anything is gonna happen with you and water-girl!). There ain't nothin' going on with you and Ultear. I mean, hello!? Code of Crime Sorciere : Punishment. They aren't allowed to be in love with anyone that walks in the light, genius! Must you ask me why you and Erza will never happen? B'sides, the Titania loves Jellal! I'm pretty sure you'd much rather freeze and destroy Natsu's lips rather than kissing them, bleh. I'm not letting some dumbass OC girl take you away from Lucy, either.

How long have you known Lucy, Gray? 9 years! I mean, yeah, I guess you spent 7 years sleeping but… I'm pretty sure y'all dreamt about getting married with her and… other things…

Do ya need directions? I'm sure ya don't. I'm sure you've got experience with women before right? Right! So you don't need my help! Right? Right!

So, Gray? My sweet, sweet Gray? If y'all don't do something about you and Lucy's relationship soon… me. You. Death battle. Me win. You die.

And if Lucy confesses her love to you and you decline! I'll kill you with my spoon (the spoon that I was gonna kill Lucy with, (last chapter)).

If YOU confess your love and Lucy declines, I kill her with my spoon! Already gave her that warning, remind her that, will ya, darling?

So get out there and go love that stellar mage already!

OK?

Don't keep me waiting long, or else (you know what's gonna happen to you).

I'm waiting 'till forever!

**-Zoey**

* * *

**A/N : **The second (and last) chapter of 'Dear Gray and Lucy'. I was gonna make a third chapter but I was like, out of ideas, HOWEVER, I'll try to make it if you ask me.

So please review! (and tell me if you want that 3rd chapter!). Lots of reviews = 3rd chapter (probably).

-Zoey


	3. Gomen! It's so short!

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did = GraLu.

* * *

**Dear Gray **_**and **_**Lucy,**

Ohaiyo! Oh man, why do I bother? Let's just drop the nice girl act and get straight to the point, OK? OK. You two, listen up! 'Cause if you don't there will be very terrifying consequences. Do y'all like doin' this to us GraLu fans, huh!? Do ya! Do ya!? Doing what, you ask? Oh don't pretend you don't know what little-miss-perfect, you KNOW what!

Is all of this GraLu a SICK JOKE TO YOU?! Hauh!? Huh! If it is! I'll kill you with my spoon for sure! Both of you! You sick people! I'm disgusted by you! By your so-called innocence when you aren't innocent at all! I'll bet everytime a cute moment comes between you two and you pass it off as 'friendship' you snicker beind our back saying 'oh, yes, we've done it again! Success!'. Stupid. How _dare_ you do that to us!

Everytime see you two together and not kiss or something it makes me nuts! Nuts! Nuts I tell you! Did you know? Have I told you? Have I told you that you two are totally my OTP? Huh!? Did y'all know that!? Well you are, got it!? It takes a very, very , very gigantic force to make me make OTP a couple! Ya got it!? I'm sure ya do.

Please man, I'm like, begging you! Please, please, please get together! I'm beging you! Like I said before, you guys are my OTP! And I want you two together soooo bad!

Don't ever say that your are in love with someone else. That's a lie and you know it.

Don't say that you guys are just nakama. That's a lie too. And if you don't know it, you guys are just really dense, so stop being dense already and realize your love for each other, idiots!

Don't give me that pathetic excuse that one of your nakama is already in love with the other and you don't wanna ruin that. I don't give a whit about that! You can't control love! Just go and take a risk already!

ARe you two each other not attractive to each other?! Wait.. What? Oh, whatever! But still, if you guys think y'all ain't hot or whatever! Go get your eyes checked!

So please, I'm begging you. Please get together!You guys are the best couple ever!

-Zoey

* * *

A/N : Yeah, sorry it's so short, but please review and I hope y'all enjoyed it!

-Zoey


End file.
